Commander John
General Info Commander John, also known as John Rezemer, is a Commander to the United Nations Republic. He was born in 3443 on Earth. He was born with the name Johnathon, but was given the nickname John at a young age. As soon as he graduated High School, he joined the military. After two years of training, he was assigned to the Titanium Six where he met Jane. He went up in the ranks slowly until he replaced Jane as Captain in 3483. He remained in that rank until 3508, when he was promoted to Commander for rescuing the Torin Governor. Early Service After training, John was assigned to the Titanium Six as an Engineer. When arriving, he met Jane. With him being an engineer and Jane being a pilot, their communication was essential which quickly sparked a friendship between them. After their shifts they would meet in the mess hall and talk, and during leave they would go on short vacations together. During the battle that killed the Titanium Six General and Captain, John took two shots in the shoulder for Jane while she evacuated soldiers. John was promoted out of engineering to a fully fledged soldier, and Jane was promoted to Captain. It caused their growing relationship to snap due to their new duties, but they still remained friends. Rank of Captain After Jane's determination to rescue soldiers in a crash, including Thomas Rodriguez, she was promoted to Commander, and John was the best choice on the Titanium Six to replace Jane as Captain. In 3495, the Titanium Six was reassigned to patrol the solar system after rumors of Empire scouting the areas near Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. The Titanium Six was also revamped to have two more major positions opened, head scientist and head engineer, which were filled by Dr. Ron and Engineer Joseph. From there on, they went on many adventures that had little to no Empire involvement. In 3499, the Titanium Six was invited along with the other sister ships of the Titanium Fleet, to the space station at Earth, Romulas Four, for a ceremony. At this point, a small Empire spy group, implemented in a trading company, was permitted in-system through clearance, and pulled their ship up to the Romulas Four during the ceremony. When the Empire scout group discovered the Romulas Four was a large defense platform for Earth, they decided to open fire on the station while it was unprepared. During the commotion, a small group got on board, sedated and captured John. With Jane now promoted to General, she's assigned to rescuing John, who was taken to a station in the atmosphere of Saturn. He was scheduled to be executed before he was rescued by Jane with mere seconds before being killed. They narrowly escaped the station and headed back to Earth. They get back to Earth to report in when another orbital defense platform suddenly explodes and impacts into Earth. The Titanium Six assists in relief efforts when suddenly bigger matters arise and they are recalled to Neptune, which is under attack by a huge Empire Fleet. Neptune Siege Neptune, the first terraformed Earth colony to support Earth levels of oxygen and have a solid surface, fell under attack in 3500. Lead by Lord Alien, the Titanium Six arrives while a huge space battle rages in orbit, sending ships careening into the cities below. The Titanium Six blasts past the battle to the surface. Jane, John, and the crew head to the ground to fight the currently small amount of ground troops. They fight with the super troops of the U.N.R to defend the cities for over two weeks. September 2nd, the battle ends in orbit as tons of ships retreat, allowing thousands of Empire troops to land on the surface. Jane and the rest of the troops on the surface retreat to the caves on Neptune and fight small platoons of enemies over a few days. September 11th, all was lost as Jane's squad lost more and more soldiers. The Titanium Six, evading Empire ships and ground Anti-Air as much as they could, picks them up, and makes its way to one of the few remaining safe areas, the U.N.R Shipyards. There, John meets Jenny, a new pilot assigned to the Titanium Six, delivered by two super soldiers, Victory Five and Six. The two remain behind to defend the Titanium Six. Jenny flies the Titanium Six into orbit and utilizing her piloting skills, is able to evade twenty Empire ships, and the Titanium Six escapes into subspace a random direction. The Events of Season One September 13th, the Titanium Six exits subspace at an uncharted planet. After their failing engines land them on the surface, they discover the planet is covered with a city. Jane employs the help of a local repairman who gets their computer running, which completes the repairs. As they finish, a small fleet of Empire ships arrives, having tracked the Titanium Six. One of the ships has Lord Alien aboard. Jane has the Titanium Six take off after repairs complete, but aren't fast enough and get pulled in and are boarded. At the time, John was in his office, where he hid without intrusion until Jane repelled the boarders, and they retreated back to Earth. On September 29th, while patrolling Saturn, the Titanium Six is recalled to a station in orbit of Uranus to gain additional crew. One of the new crew members had a peculiar name, and they venture outside the solar system after they are all accounted for. At this point, a string of murders begin on the Titanium Six, and Jane has no clue who to suspect, until it's revealed to be an Empire shape shifter who smuggled on board back at the uncharted planet, acting as one of the new crewmen. Jane and the shape shifter fight until a small Empire fleet arrives and sends them tumbling into Torin, a neutral planet in the war. On the planet, Jane and the crew exit the ship to the nearby Mocha City, and try to escape the Empire trying to track them down. In the process, Jane and some of the crew, including John, are arrested by the Mocha City police for forcing their way into the city. Lord Alien, discovering this, pays the bail and right away brings Jane and the crew into his custody. At this point, the Titanium Six, having been repaired by the crew who stayed behind, rushes the ship Jane was on and forces it to crash, rescuing Jane and the captured crew aboard in the process. October 3rd, Jane and John are on a small leave when a ship under the title of the Titanium Twenty-Seven arrives at Earth. After being captured and brought aboard, Jane discovers that her future self came from the past after a space station being built by the empire sent them back in time through a massive Black Hole cannon mounted on the station. After her future self reveals that the station would attack and destroy Earth itself in twenty years, they decide they need to stop the construction of the station, which is discovered to be at Neptune, the colony captured a month previous. The Titanium fleet begins the attack while the rest of the Earth fleet is a bit behind them. John stays on the ship while Jane and her future self deploy fighters, as well as themselves, to destroy the defense towers surrounding an unpatched area that leads to the reactor core. After the towers are destroyed, the Jane's themselves fly into the reactor and destroy it. The station is destroyed by the Jane's. As they get ready to turn around and go home, the Empire Fleet that took Neptune arrives and gets ready to attack, until the rest of the Earth fleet arrives, and starts a massive space battle. The Jane's lead their respective ships in the attack, but in vein as the Empire tears the Earth fleet apart. All hope seems to be lost again until Jane has an idea that saves the day and has the Empire in full retreat, taking back Neptune in the process. Future Jane is able to return to her time, and things normalize. October 6th, the Titanium Six receives a ship to partner with as part of the Ship Training Program, the Gold Two. The first mission together, they go to Coran, which the Titanium Three disappeared on. They go looking for the head of the Three, General Arnold. When arriving, an Empire Fleet surprises them and shoots down the Titanium Six onto the surface. As they abandon ship, they are captured by the Empire. Jane is brought before Lord Alien and Arnold, who turns out to have turned on the U.N.R to join the Empire. Jane, emotionally ruined again by having another friend turn on her, has a fit of rage and uses it to break everyone out of the prison. They then get the Titanium Six back into orbit and help save the Gold II, boarded by the Empire, and they retreat back to Earth. October 31st, John meets General Gardner, to be the future General of the under construction Titanium Seven, currently the new general for the Titanium Five. On December 3rd, Gardner starts to have memories of a traitor who had large plans to attack Earth with the Empire. After some investigation with Jane, they discover who it is, but not before it's too late. Jane is knocked out by John, who seemingly is the traitor, and the Empire attacks Earth with the largest fleet they've ever had, decimating the orbital fleet almost right away. Jane is dragged by John, who takes an escape pod out of the Titanium Six to the surface, until they find a group of Empire soldiers who take Jane captive. Jane escapes back to the surface, and is confronted by those who betrayed her, Lord Alien, Arnold, and John. John turns out to have been faking his turning the whole time and turns on the other two and he and Jane confront them. They keep them distracted while the reserve fleet from the rest of the Earth colonies arrive and send the Empire Fleet running. Lord Alien and Arnold are arrested and Jane and John go back to the Titanium Six. The Events of Season Two John is getting ready to go on Christmas Leave, days after the Earth Siege, when a call comes in that an unknown faction is attacking a planet in the colonies of Earth. They go with the Gold Two to the planet, and they find that they're being attacked by a group of robots under command of a rogue robotics engineer who took command of a huge ship. Jane and John are captured, and are warned to not interfere with their plans, and are returned to pull back their troops. Jane, unphased by the warning, continues the advance, and wipes most of the robots from the city. They head back to the Six, and are approached by the ship. Jane, now sorry she didn't listen, watches her regret as the ship fires at the planet and destroys the surface of it with a single shot, killing everything left on the surface, and it flies off. They head back to Earth and go on Christmas Leave. About eight years later, Jane finally gets a new mission as the Empire is making a huge push again. She's assigned to go to Torin as the Empire is trying to influence them to side with the Empire. When they arrive, their transport to the surface is shot down, and Jane, John, and any survivors of the crash escape and make their way to the capitol of Mocha City, where the Torin Governor is held against his will by Lord Alien and the Empire. By the time they arrive, they've taken off with the Governor and she's forced to name the mission a complete failure. About a week later, they find the Torin Governor on the jungle planet Kryssev. Jane takes the Titanium Six and just she and John head to the surface. John finds out it was a trap and the Governor was not there, but on Lord Alien's capitol ship. But it's too late, as Jane and John are attacked by a duo of bounty hunters, Trester and Matrik. After narrowly escaping, they go undercover as Empire soldiers to get aboard Lord Alien's ship, and meet one of the U.N.R spies who helps them blend in with the ordinary soldiers. They then plan to destroy the capitol ship and kill Lord Alien. John goes to rescue the Torin Governor. His method was unknown, but it involved John dressing up in a formal suit and the Governor dressing up as a pirate. A few days later, Jane recieves a promotion order for John, who is promoted to Commander. John will be receiving his own ship, and so they exchange their goodbyes, and have their final time together that night at the funeral for Lord Alien, now re-recognized as Thomas Rodriguez. The Events of Season Three John receives his new ship, "Raven's Dawn" where he met his new crew, Captain Oswald, Doctor Roy, Head Engineer Amber, and Arnold, who had just gotten out of jail and is serving as a janitor. He receives his first orders to head to planet Zorzar where he meets with three super soldiers. Gardner, one of his old friends, is one. The other two being General Jacobs and Field Marshall Sasha. It is revealed that John will be key in a huge campaign against the Empire. John is assigned to go ahead of the fleet and lower defenses at Empire facilities without detection. After some trouble passing his stealth test, he takes off for the first planet to disable, Chorval. Arriving at Chorval, John discovers that the base is a genetics facility, and that the Empire is cloning someone to have an endless army, plus there is someone who replaced Lord Alien. His cover gets blown and is saved by the fact that his new suit of armor turns out to be a suit stolen from a freelance Empire General that the U.N.R killed. He's able to sneak off, rescuing a rogue clone in the process, and take his ship back to Zorzar, where he reports in. It's revealed that the base for the clones was a U.N.R captain that was thought to be dead from first contact with the Empire. He's assigned to lead the Titanium fleet, minus the Sixth, including the newly completed Seventh, Gold Fleet, Silver Fleet, and Diamond Fleet in the campaign against Chorval. Appearance John has short white hair with a slight styling in it. In Season One and Two, he had standard Captain uniform, red coat, yellow undershirt, and blue pants. In Season Three, after being promoted to Commander, he gained the gray coat and pants, with the yellow undershirt. Trivia - While John is known to be the idiot of the series, and has a known lower than standard IQ, he has his moments where he seems to be smarter or more serious in situations. It especially shows in Season 3 when he becomes the head of a ship. - John's future self is twenty years older than John, meaning John would be 82 years old and still be serving the military. - John has no clue what checkers is, referring it to "check-whatah?" and thinking that checkers is chess when playing it. - John in the past has shown to have affection for Jane. - John, along with Jane, are the only two characters in the series whose home planets are known, John is the only one whose home planet is Earth.